Gifts are often used to show gratitude and/or convey a sentiment from a giver to his or her recipient. For example, gift structures, such as greeting cards are gifting devices that include short messages, which are typically used to convey an emotional sentiment or commemorate a special occasion (e.g., a birthday, Christmas, or other holiday), from a giver of the greeting card to its recipient. Greeting cards typically include a sheet of folded card stock on which one or more messages are printed. Nevertheless, greeting cards may also include other types of messages other than printed messages, such as pop-outs that mechanically expand as the greeting card is opened, and multimedia devices (e.g., sound generating devices and/or video generating devices).
Although greeting cards have been proven to provide a relatively good gifting mechanism, merchandizers who provide products and/or services for customers have not heretofore been able to fully capture the greeting card's capability for use with their customers. For example, the level and types of products and/or services provided by merchants as well as the level and type of the merchants' customers is constantly changing over time. In order for the merchant to convey an appropriate sentiment therefore, the subject matter and content of messages included in these greeting cards must also dynamically change as their customer base and product/service offerings change. Nevertheless, many merchants do not have sufficient expertise in greeting card design to implement their own greeting card offerings to their consumers. Additionally, the logistics associated with the manufacture and distribution of greeting cards may be cost prohibitive for many merchants. It is with these problems in mind, among others, that embodiments of the present disclosure have been developed.